xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Caution and Conviction
Caution and Conviction is Doug's second Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It occurs in the morning in the Central Industrial District. Dialogue "Hey, it's Cross!" "I was just asking the nice lady here to pull together some extra first-aid kits for us." "My next mission could involve run-ins with a pair of tyrants—possibly at the same time." "And if we end up in a tough fight, we're likely to suffer multiple injuries." Envy – "Say you're jealous of the exciting battle that awaits." : "Wow. You really are one of a kind." : "Even the Harriers are quaking in their boots, and I can't say I'm brinning with confidence either." : "I don't know anyone who's as perfectly suited to being a BLADE as you. It's like you were born to do it." : "Part of me wishes I could stand back and let you lead the charge, but we have our own pride to think about." : "So I'm going to handle this—and I'm coming back without a single fatality! " : "There's a pretty sweet paycheck waiting for us at the end of all this, so next time I see you, dinner's on me." : "Well, I've got to get going." : "Thanks for lighting a fire under me, though. I'm suddenly in the mood for a fight." : (END) Aid – "Offer to come along and help out." : "Oh, I don't think we need to go that far." : "I have my job to do, and you've got yours." : "I'm grateful that you'd look out for us like that, but it isn't right to let you carry the whle weight of BLADE's mission on your shoulders." : "You have to trust that I can handle this." : "Of course, if it all goes horribly wrong, we'll call for reinforcements. In that case, you might get a chance to help out after all." : "Oh, that reminds me…" : "I've got the mission under control, but there's something else that I could use your help with." : "It's a significantly greater threat than the mission I just told you about. It might not even be an exaggeration to say that it concerns the fate of humanity itself." : "What I'm talking about is…" : "The development of the Skell flight module!" : "There aren't enough replacement mimeosomes in the world for me to survive these field tests Lin's running." : "…What? Hey, I thought you wanted to help! Don't blow me off now!" : "Hey, listen! I'm being serious here. Er, Cross…" : (END) Admire – "Praise Doug about his concern for his comrades." : "That's hardly something you should be praising me for." : "I know all of us have a moral duty to serve the whole of humanity, but I can't wrap my head around that." : "It's just way too much to process." : "What I CAN wrap my head around are the comrades fighting by my side—and I include you in that." : "So I'm going to do everything I can to aid and protect them." : "And hopefully, in doing so, I'll be serving humanity as a whole. " : "But let's be honest—I'm not looking too far beyond the friends beside me and the balance in my bank account." : "And really, looking out for your friends is the least any of us could do." : (END) Category:Doug Heart-to-Hearts